


Reunion

by Fade_and_loathing_in_thedas



Series: Aurelia Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_and_loathing_in_thedas/pseuds/Fade_and_loathing_in_thedas
Summary: Aurelia Cousland arrives at Vigil's Keep, ready to take command of her forces and establish a new base for the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, only to encounter chaos. Worse still an old friend is there ready to bring back memories she had long buried.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Aurelia Cousland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976158
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble of Aurelia and Nathaniel's first meeting.

Aurelia was still wiping the darkspawn blood from her face when she was approached by one of her soldiers. "Warden Commander… M'lady… we have a problem that needs your attention" 

_Sodding hell!_

"What?" She growled. If the soldier detected the spark of impatience in her laconic response, she gave no outward indication. 

"It's a prisoner M'lady. He's awaiting judgement. The Wardens captured him breaking into the keep several days ago." The soldier chuckled "It took four of em to restrain him, but they was joking and saying he'd make a good recruit"

"Fine! Let's make it quick" sheathing her sword Aurelia turned to follow. 

The soldier led Aurelia from the great hall, taking her along a series of corridors and down a stone stairwell. They went further and further down, their steps echoing off the walls in the eerie silence. When they finally reached the dungeon Aurelia had to suppress a shudder. The place stunk of misery and death... Howe's legacy.

The prisoner was obscured in the shadows. He had positioned himself away from view, sitting on the floor with his back to the guards. 

"Stand prisoner" Aurelia commanded. 

He slowly uncoiled himself from his position and stood, seeming unconcerned about his fate. When he turned, and his face became visible, Aurelia froze.

The prisoner pinned her in place with his cold, hard stare. With his lean physique and long black locks, he had the look of a dark angel, only given his blood she suspects he possesses a soul black enough to rival Maferath.

She raised her chin and held his flinty gaze, detesting the faint tremble of her fingers.

If children were guilty of the crimes of their fathers, this man was going to spend eternity wandering in the desolation of the void. At this exact moment Aurelia was contemplating whether she should send him there sooner rather than later.

She curled her fingers into tight balls. Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms, but she welcomed the pain. It grounded her. In this moment she is the Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine, not that hurt little girl.

Taking a step closer to the bars she greeted her prisoner "Long time, no see Nate" 

Nathaniel’s lips turned up in a sneer. “If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer. Enjoying the spoils of war princess?” he said. The gray of his irises glimmered, like a wild animal’s, full of the need for retribution.

She gritted her teeth in thinly veiled hatred. Princess. He had called her that when they were younger. At first it had made her blush, eventually the mockery in his tone had made her scowl in annoyance, but now… now it made her want to slam her shield into his traitorous face. _How dare he! After everything his family has done._

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in the Free Marches." She refused to allow Nathaniel to bate her.

"I came here to kill you." 

Aurelia laughed "Your father tried the same, you know how that worked out for him"

"You murdered him!" Nathaniel snarled, his hands gripping the bars knuckle white.

"He was a monster. I witnessed, first hand, the lengths he would go to achieve his goals. He deserved his fate." Aurelia resented the waver of emotion in her voice. She had thought she had managed to bury every last vestige of her grief beneath duty. It angered her that he had dug it back up.

"Look, I don't know what happened to your family. But from what I hear, it was horrible. The entire war was. But my father deserved a trial, not to be summarily executed by a… by a spoiled princess throwing a tantrum."

The guard slammed his shield into the bars, causing Nathaniel to jump back lest he have his fingers broken, and said “Watch your tongue! That’s the Commander of the Grey and Hero of Ferelden” 

Nathaniel spat on the floor and glared at them both.

“If that’s all you have to say… I know exactly what I shall do with you.” Aurelia said.

“Finally! Let’s get on with it then.” 

The dimly lit room and the ten feet of space separating them did nothing to diminish the sparkle of wariness in his slate gray gaze. 

“I invoke the right of conscription”

Shocked gasps could be heard from her soldiers, while Nathaniel rushed the bars and roared “No! Absolutely not! Hang me first!”

Aurelia smiled and said “Did I say I was giving you a choice. Your father didn't give me one” then turned to walk out.

“Lia! You can’t do this! Lia!”

Aurelia simply responded “I'll see you at your joining”. She didn’t turn or acknowledge his pleas. There is nothing left of her that cared.


End file.
